robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killertron
Killertron, made from a wheely bin lid, was a pink (occasionally orange or black) robot with a large scoop on the front and a swinging pick-axe. This axe was so powerful in its early appearances, it would bend on impact. This was altered before its battle with Panic Attack in Series 2. Although it debuted in Series 1, its best performance was in Series 2, where it reached the grand final and came fourth overall, ironically when it wasn't painted pink. It also competed in Series 4 and Extreme Series 1, but didn't perform very well in either as the axe had lost a lot of its power due to the upgrading of other robots' armour and a generally weaker power system. Interestingly, throughout its run in Robot Wars, Killertrons past progress was always talked about incorrectly. In series 2 Jonathan Pearce frequently referenced Killertron as having reached the Series 1 Grand Final, when it lost in the Heat Final. In series 4 both Jonathan Pearce and the statistic board stated that Killertron finshed third in series 2 when it actually finished in fourth place. Finally, just before the Extreme 1 mayhem, Jonathan Pearce claimed that Killertron had reached the Grand Final twice, despite only reaching that stage once. The Ultimate Guide to Robot Wars also made a huge error, by saying Killertron placed third in Series 3, when it didn't even compete. Killertron was also one of only three robots with Overhead Weapons to reach a grand final, the others being Bodyhammer and Terrorhurtz. Also along with Bodyhammer, it's one of only two robots that reached the Grand Final but still had more losses than wins. The team built a completely new robot for Series 5 called Killertron 2, similar in design to Dominator 2. However, it failed to qualify as it lost to Barbaric Response, who also failed to qualify. Robot History Series 1 Killertron entered Heat A of the first wars, and scored 11.02 metres in the Gauntlet, failing to get further after Dead Metal shoved it onto the corkscrew lances and failed to traverse the second ramp. This score was enough to put it through to the Trial. It pushed back against Shunt in the Sumo Trial, holding off the House Robot until time ran out. In the Heat Semi-Final, Killertron smashed a hole in Shogun to proceed to the final round, and Bash's saw shattered while the House Robot attacked. However, the armour of Roadblock held up better than Shogun's, and Roadblock tipped Killertron over to win the battle. As the end credits rolled, Matilda chainsawed the side of the beaten Killertron and Sgt. Bash sprayed the underbelly with its flamethrower. Series 2 Killertron returned to the wars as the fourth seed, painted orange. It unfortunately tipped off the ramp after 10 metres, and spent the rest of the time attacking Shunt, to whom it inflicted significant damage. It held off Dead Metal in King of the Hill. After punching holes in ORAC, it put the robot out of its misery by burning it on the flame pit. In the heat final, Killertron attacked Technophobic, but the other robot avoided the blows. However, a brief lapse in Technophobic's attention left Killertron able to pit the silver robot, proceeding through to the Semi-Finals. For the first time, Killertron completed the Gauntlet and after doing significant damage to Sir Killalot's breast plate, it came second. It also placed second in the Pinball Trial with a score of 135. In the Arena, Killertron avoided Behemoth's scoop, almost being tipped over but managing to escape. It slammed its axe into Behemoth multiple times, destroying the evil eyes, dragging it onto its side and proceeding into the Grand Final. Facing Panic Attack, Killertron's axe couldn't hit low enough to hit Panic Attack, Killertron was unable to resist as Panic Attack pushed it into the PPZ and it was overturned by Sir Killalot's lance. Immobile, Killertron was defeated. In the playoff, Killertron met Roadblock in a rematch from Series 1. Roadblock got straight in and underneath Killertron and pushed it around the arena before attacking with the circular saw. Roadblock then pushed Killertron into the PPZ, where both robots were attacked by the house robots, while Roadblock tried to get underneath and flip Killertron. The robots eventually escaped from the house robots and Roadblock pushed Killertron across the arena and into the pit of oblivion. Series 4 Killertron returned for Series 4 after a one-year break from the war zone. But this would prove to be its downfall, the other robots becoming more advanced armour-wise. However, in its first battle against Suicidal Tendencies and Maverick, it was continually picked on by the 32nd seed. Qualifying after Suicidal Tendencies turned its attention to, and overturned, Maverick, Killertron then found itself fighting Wheely Big Cheese, who flipped it over several times (one of these flips threw it right over the top of Wheely Big Cheese). Despite help from the House Robots to right it, Killertron was eventually rendered immobile, attacked by the House Robots and pitted. Killertron later made an appearance in the Celebrity Special, driven by boxer Chris Eubank. Here, it was painted black and its pickaxe was replaced with a boxing glove. However, it faced a rather unfortunate draw against Gemini, and despite holding on to a judges decision, it lost having been flipped all over the arena and giving little to no resistance. Extreme 1 In Extreme Series 1, the old Killertron was known as Killertron 1, this is so that it wasn't mixed up with Killertron 2 who had just attempted to qualify for Series 5. Killertron only made one appearance in the first series of Extreme, in a Mayhem against Splinter and Aggrobot 3. Throughout most of the match, Killertron wasn't able to cause any damage to its opponents and it was extremely sluggish across the arena floor. After Aggrobot 3 got itself stuck on its own flipping arm and Splinter had been flipped by Aggrobot and was left to the mercy of Dead Metal, Killertron seemed set to win until Sir Killalot picked it up and dumped it in the open pit. Despite the fact that it was a blatantly unfair attack by the house robot (Killertron was not immobile, or anywhere near a CPZ), the judges made no stand and Splinter was called as the winner as they were still mobile even though it was severly damaged. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 6 Series Record *Series 1: Heat Final *Series 2: Fourth Place *Series 3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Failed to qualify with Killertron 2 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 2 Seeds Category:Robot Wars Fourth Place Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Kent Category:robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks